NaruHina: Hearts Broken Then Repaired
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: When Naruto's and Hinata's friends play a harmless prank on the two while they were on a date caused the two to break up. Can both Naruto and Hinata get back together or not?


**NaruHina: Hearts Broken Then Repaired**

Everything was good in a shinobi known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves or it is also known as Konoha. There was a couple there with the name of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. They have been dating for two years. The both of them really love each other very deeply. Their friends are happy for them. One day Ino, Sakura, and Kiba decide to play a harmless prank on them. On the day that they were going to do the prank on them was the same day that Naruto was going to propose to Hinata (I am not going to tell what the prank was). By the end of the date both Naruto and Hinata were at each others throat. Then Hinata said something that hurt very much. "You know what Naruto. I hate you and I never want to see you again. If I ever see you again I will kill you myself," Hinata said angrily and left Naruto. Naruto was shocked by what Hinata said. Naruto turn the other way and headed right to the forest. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba overheard what Hinata said and they felt bad for the prank that they did. When Hinata got to the Hyuga compound, she went straight to her room and ran to her bed. Then Hinata had begun to cry in her pillow. Naruto was in the deepest part of the forest. Naruto fell to his knees and begun to cry out in pain, anger, and sadness. Naruto's heart was so broken that night. The next few days, both Naruto and Hinata avoided each other. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba decide to keep what they did a secret. They were hoping that Naruto and Hinata got back together after they blow off some steam. They were wrong. A month had passed and neither Naruto nor Hinata were talking to each other. Naruto had ended taking mission's non stop just to avoid Hinata. Hinata kept herself busy by training to do her family technique. Hinata was driving herself into the ground. Hiashi was watching her train and he did like to see what Hinata was becoming now. He missed the daughter that was kind and gentle. The daughter that he had now was just as cold as the Hyuga's and was cold hearted to everyone around. Neji was worried for Hinata.

Naruto had ended taking a break from the missions and had to rest at his apartment. Naruto was sitting on his couch and looking around his apartment. Naruto could not stand being in his apartment and then Naruto suddenly snapped. Naruto had begun tearing the doors off his cabinets. Naruto was destroying his apartment. Naruto took some kunai and tore both the couch and bed up. When Naruto was done, the whole apartment looked like there was a bunch of wild animals that did it. Naruto had heard in raining outside. Naruto walked out the door with it left open. Naruto started to walk to the top of the Hokage Mountain. Once there, Naruto looked at the dark clouds and he had begun to smile. Then Naruto begun to focus all his charka threw out his body. Lighting bolts had begun to hit the ground around Naruto. The lighting bolts were being drawn to the Chakra that Naruto was giving off. Inside the seal, the Kyuubi was looking scared at what Naruto was doing. 'What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself,' Kyuubi asked as he looked at Naruto. All Naruto did was look at the Kyuubi and then begun laughing crazing like a mad man. The Kyuubi realized that Naruto had lost it and he was drawing the lighting towards him on purpose. Naruto continue to draw all his charka and then the Kyuubi's charka as well. The Kyuubi was trying to stop Naruto. At the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade felt all the charka that was building. She immediately ran to the source. To her surprised to see that it was Naruto. "Naruto stop this," Lady Tsunade said, but Naruto did not listen. Suddenly a huge lighting bolt hits Naruto on his right. After the lighting bolt was gone, Naruto fell to the ground. Lady Tsunade ran to Naruto and saw his wounds. Naruto was bleed out and his skin was burn. Lady Tsunade picked up Naruto and rushed him to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Lady Tsunade got him to the emergency room. Naruto was still losing blood. Lady Tsunade got some doctors to help her. Hours had passed, but Lady Tsunade was able to save Naruto. She placed him to a room with no windows and a guard outside the door. The next day, Sakura went over to the Naruto's apartment. She saw the door open and she looked inside. Sakura was shocked to see the apartment in ruins. Sakura found what looked like Naruto's journal on the ground. Sakura picks it up and sees the last entry in it. Sakura reads it and discovered that Naruto was going to proposed to Hinata on the date that she and the other pulled the prank. Sakura took the journal and head to the Hokage's office to inform Lady Tsunade about Naruto's apartment. Once she got there, she told Lady Tsunade about Naruto's apartment. Then Lady Tsunade told Sakura about what happen to Naruto yesterday. Sakura was shocked about what happened to Naruto. Sakura fell to the ground and said, "This is our fault. We should not have pulled that prank." "What are you talking about Sakura," Lady Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at Lady Tsunade with tears in her eyes and answered, "I, Ino and Kiba wanted to pull a harmless prank on Naruto and Hinata. The both of them got in to an argument. Hinata yells at Naruto and takes off running and Naruto ran the other way. We decide not to say anything and we figure that they would get back together. It wasn't until I read Naruto's journal and found out he was going to proposed to Hinata that night." Lady Tsunade could not believe that her student and her friends were this stupid to do that. Lady Tsunade punched Sakura in the face that caused Sakura to fly in the wall. "That was completely stupid of all of you to do that. Naruto almost died yesterday. He must been so heart broken because of it to make him want to do that. You are going to get Ino and Kiba and all three of you are going to go to the Hyuga compound with me to tell Hinata what you did and what happened to Naruto. When that is done, I am going to give each three of us will do a month of punishment missions for a month. Do I make myself clear," Lady Tsunade said in an angry tone in her voice and Sakura nodded her head. Sakura left to go get Ino and Kiba.

When Sakura got both Ino and Kiba, they headed to the Hyuga compound where Lady Tsunade was waiting for them. All four of them enter the compound. Lady Tsunade asked Hiashi to get Hinata. Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Hiashi were in the Hyuga compound meeting room waiting for Hinata to come. When Hinata entered the room, the temperature dropped to a freezing point. "Tell her the truth of what you three did to both her and Naruto," Lady Tsunade said and then Sakura, Ino, and Kiba began to tell Hinata what they did and Sakura did not tell Hinata about the proposed that Naruto was going to do. Hinata was now mad when she heard it was they fault that she broke it off with the man that she loves. Then Lady Tsunade told Hinata what happened to Naruto and that caused Hinata heart to drop. Hinata was so mad that slam Sakura, Kiba, and Ino into wall with strength that could rival Lady Tsunade's. Hinata left the room and headed to the hospital. When Sakura, Ino, and Kiba were conscience, Lady Tsunade told the three of them to be in her office tomorrow at 8 am for their punishment. At the hospital, Hinata found the room that Naruto was in. Hinata rushed to the room. Hinata entered the room to see Naruto sleeping in the hospital bed with his wounds all wrapped up. Hinata's heart sunk when she saw Naruto. Hinata pulled up a chair to the bed and sat in it until visiting hours were over. Hinata keep visiting Naruto day after day. Hinata prayed that Naruto was going to be all right. She hoped that Naruto would forgive her for the things that she said to him.

A week had passed since Hinata learned the truth. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba were in the strictest punishment missions of their life. They had to tell their parents about what they did and their parents were disappointed in them for doing that. Their punishment mission involved chasing after a cat around the village; watch some kids at the daycare building, and other things. Since the first day of their punishment missions they felt sorry for what they did. Hinata was visiting Naruto once again and hoping that he would wake up soon. Then Naruto started to stir. Naruto saw that he was in the hospital and then he saw Hinata in the chair next to the bed. "Are you going to kill me," Naruto said in an uncaring mood. Hinata said, "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I said to you that night. I found out the truth last week that caused us to break up." Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "What truth?" Hinata told Naruto about the harmless prank that Sakura, Ino, and Kiba did. Naruto was disappointed at them for doing that to them. "I forgive you Hinata," Naruto said and then Hinata jumps into the bed. Hinata plants the deepest and most passionate kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto returns the kiss with one of his own. After they broke the kiss, Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto wrapped his left arm around Hinata to hold her closer to him. "Hinata do you think that you can get me my jacket," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata grabs Naruto's jacket out of the closest. Hinata stood on the side of the bed as she hands Naruto his jacket. Naruto used his left hand to hold the jacket and then used his right to dig in the jacket's left pocket. Naruto pulls out a box and place his jacket down. Naruto looks at Hinata and said, "Hinata, on the night that we broke up I was going to propose to you. It hurt so much when you dumped me. Hinata you are the best thing that happened to me when we started to date. I could not stand being away from you. Hinata Hyuga will you marry me," Naruto asked as he opened the box. Hinata was teary eyed at what Naruto said and then she replied, "Yes Naruto. I will marry you." Naruto and Hinata once again share another kiss.

As Naruto healed in the hospital, both he and Hinata went over their wedding plans and where they were going for their honeymoon. When Naruto got out of the hospital, both he and Hinata decided to get back at Sakura, Ino, and Kiba for what they did and they had Lady Tsunade permission to do it. Since Naruto is a prankster, this was going to be a whole lot funnier. Naruto and Hinata swapped out Sakura's shampoo with some shampoo that would turn ones hair green. Naruto brought some itching powder and then Hinata poured it in Ino's underwear. The itching powder would only need a few minutes to start working. The powder would start working when she out in public. Kiba step on one of Naruto's and Hinata's prank bombs that they had out. Kiba was cover from head to feet in dog crap. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba figured that Naruto and Hinata did this to them and they had every right to do it. Two months had passed and both Naruto and Hinata had their wedding. For their honeymoon, they spent the week at the Spring Country (or it is known as the Snow Country from the first Naruto movie). Both Naruto and Hinata were happy to be together once again.

The End


End file.
